Letter's of love
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Alright here is my newer version of the letter plus the letter that Collins wrote back to Angel. Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it.
1. A Mi Amor Collins

Authors Note: Ok guys this is the last time I will edited this. I thought it needed some spanish. There is a page for you to go so you will know what the spanish is in the text. I hope you all like it and review.

Querido Collins,

Wow I feel weird that I'm writing you. I'm alone right now in this hospital room. Before I die I just wanted to let you know how much you truly mean to me. I figure I will see you again before I die but the time I have will not be long enough. My life is fading, I can feel it. I am so weak, it's hard to write. You know, it's a scary thought that I am going to died soon. There's so much we could have done. Ok, here I go.

Do you remember the night that we met back in the alley? How I took you in and cleaned you up. I remember it because I got to meet your nice friends the next day. It was Christmas. By the way, please tell them not to worry and tell Mimi to be strong and I will be ok.

Can you believe it was only ten months ago that we met? I feel as if I have known you my whole life. You know I also remember how you looked at me that night. So much emotion in those beautiful brown eyes of yours. It really made me feel so special. I can't believe you have done so much for me.

I love you because you treated me differently then everyone else. To you I was your love not just a drag queen. I choose you because when I looked into your eyes I saw the kind-hearted man that I fell in love with. Te quiero desde que el momento que vi usted.

You may not have had much to offer. But you gave me all that I wanted, all that I needed. Usted me ha bendecido con amor. I felt as if I never deserved you because you treated me like a queen. With you I felt so free. You are the most handsome, amazing, kindhearted person I know. Of all the people in this world, why did you choose me to love? You could have had much better.

I must have done something excellent in my life to have gotten such a blessing as you. I can't think of a better person than you to have spent my life with. Te quiero tanto y siempre haga. Prometame que usted nunca me se olvidara.

You siempre le adorare,

Angel Dumott Shunard.


	2. To my Angel

My Dear Angel,

I wish you were still alive. Life isn't the same without you. I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Mimi and Roger aren't talking now and Roger's leaving. You held us all together and now that you're gone everything is falling apart. It was because of you that our family was so strong. On a good note, Maureen and Joanne are back together. I'm so worried about Mimi. Please watch over her, she needs you more than me.

Of course I remember the night we met I was beat up and bleeding and you came to my aid. I could have sworn you were my guardian angel sent strait from heaven. Turns out I was right. I love you so much and it hurts me to know that you are gone. I guess all good angels deserve their place in heaven.

Ten months ago does seem like such a long time ago. I too felt that we've known each other longer. I've done everything that you deserved. When I first looked into your chestnut brown eyes I saw the most beautiful drag queen in the world and I knew from then on that you were the one true love I had been searching for.

To tell you the truth, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I even bought you a ring. I saved up a lot the last ten months and bought it for you a few days before you got sick. I had everything planned out on how I was going to propose. A nice little picnic in the park. I was going to make the food myself. I kept the ring, its right here in my hand. I considered selling it but I can't bring myself to do it. Maybe it's because I can't believe you're really gone and that you will walk in to my apartment wearing those cute little outfits.

I remember how you would always come over to show off your newest outfit creation. You would always come and sit on my lap and kiss me. I could feel it right now. Your warm lips on mine and how you would smile so beautifully afterwards. Everyone knew we would be together forever if we had that long to live.

I'm so glad that you found me that night in the alley and that you took me in and fixed me up. I wasn't the blessing from heaven, you were. I will never forget you, I promise. Your unique personality will always be in my heart. I will love you until the world ceases to exist.

With a thousand sweet kisses and all the love I have to offer. I love you.

Thomas Collins.


	3. Spanish in Angel's Letter

Here is the spanish translations for the text.

Querido: Dear

Te quiero desde que el momento que vi usted: I loved you from the moment I saw you.

Usted me ha bendecido con amor: You have blessed me with love.

Te quiero tanto y siempre haga: I love you and always will.

Prometame que usted nunca me se olvidara: Promise me that you will never forget me.

You siempre le adorare: I will always love you.


End file.
